What is this
by 917brat
Summary: Given a new start by the few people Harry can call friends and family Harry finds himself drawn to the sea and a whole new adventure with it. Will Harry be able to find happiness in this new world or will he simple be doomed to repeat what happened before
1. Chapter 1

Summary- given a new start by the few people Harry can calls friends and family, he finds himself drawn into the sea and a whole new adventure with it. Will Harry be able to find happiness in this new world or will he simple be doomed to repeat what happened in his old one?

A.N- Also before anyone ask or complains about that the room of requirements being destroy in the battle with Voldemort the battle…well this one was a different from what happened in the book. In fact the only thing that stayed the same is the fact Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse destroying the Horcrux in Harry. I may or may not be showing flashbacks of what happened.

_This story is dedicated to Cindy Snowflake and her story Pirate conqueror, as well as her other really brilliant story Pirate Potter for inspiring me to write one piece crossover to begin with._

Also at Cindy Snowflake's told me when I asked her that she wanted this will be a Sanji/Harry pairing, but will not be slash. Why you will find out later.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna were all sitting in the room of requirements; all of them pissed off as hell. Why were they so angry? Well, it was quiet simple. The Minister and Dumbledore, with all his so called esteemed wisdom, decided that they needed to execute Harry; just after he had defeated Voldemort.

All because of the fact that Harry was a supposed Horcrux of Voldemort's, and that they needed to make sure once and for all that, that foul man had no way of coming back. When the four had heard this excuse at first they had all immediately called bullshit on it, at the exact same time, in the exact same tone; knowing without a shadow of doubt in their mind that it wasn't true.

Because all of them knew that the Horcrux that had been in Harry's scar had also been destroyed when Voldemort had 'killed' Harry. Harry had told them as much right before he had passed out and had been dragged of by Dumbledore and the Minister. They also knew at least Dumbldore already knew this little fact as well.

Just as they knew the real reasons why Harry was being killed in the first place wasn't because of some soul piece that wasn't even there but because of fear. Or to be more precise Dumbledore, and the cowardly Minister, fear of the power Harry now held; both magically and politically. Power neither one of them wanted Harry to have, for fear of the threat to their powerbases, and power both wanted gone before it could get any stronger than it already was.

Which is why both Dumbledore and the Minister were planning on executing Harry before he could recover from any of the damage he had gained fighting Voldemort and his death eaters; on at least six on one fight. This was a plan that the four in the room were desperately trying their best to disrupt it before it could succeed; sadly so far they hadn't had any luck with that.

"I can't believe they threw Harry in Azkaban of all places! Or that they are really are going to try to kill him; through the veil of all things! I mean that's the thing that took the only person he considered a father from him that's just cruel…not to mention just wrong. I mean look at everything he has done for us! Everything he has given up for us! And now because some power hungry fools are afraid that he is going to want their power he is going to die! WHY?! Anyone with even half a brain can see that Harry doesn't want the fame and power he has now! So, why the hell would he want even more power than he already has!?" This outcry came from Ginny as she paced furious around the numerous books the room of requirements had given them. It was Hermione that decided to answer the questions that was being asked; her voice bitter and full or resentment as she did so.

"Because they know with the popularity that Harry gained and will continued to gain since he defeated You know-Oh Voldemort. They know with this influence that Harry has gained that he can change the wizarding world pretty much anyway he wants to and everyone would most likely just agree with him about it. They know that Harry would want to do this to make everything equal for everyone in the wizarding world be it werewolf, house elf, or wizard, and they don't want that to happen. They want things to stay the way they are, they want to stay in power. So there're getting rid of him before he can do anything to change that. And they're going to be doing it real soon, before anyone can wonder about where Harry is. Or even wonder about what happened to him. They're going to do this so that they can say Harry died from complication after Voldemort's death, their most likely going to say they did everything they could think of to save him as well. By saying this they will gain more popularly for trying to save their savior …this will get them the power Harry would have had and they can use the power Harry would have gained to mold the world the way they want to." Here Hermione paused and took a deep breath before continuing on; her tone sounded even angry then before as she did so.

"As for why they put Harry in Azkaban they don't want Harry to put of a fight when they go to kill him. So they put him somewhere where they knew it would make him weak; weaker then he already was that is. That put him in that hell hole so when they went after him he would be completely defenseless. I mean everyone knows what Dementors do to him…" Here Hermione trailed off from what she was saying as she angrily wiped away the tears that were rapidly falling down her face.

Neville seeing that Hermione wasn't going to finish, to enraged to go on any further then she had, decided to finish for her; knowing that despite the fact he hate to say it that it needed to be said.

"Like Hermione said they want it to be easy for them to kill Harry and that's why he is Azkaban…but I believe that it's not only because of that that Harry is in that hell hole. I believe that they want Harry to be broken before they kill him. They want to destroy any fight he has left in him. That's why I think they let Ron in there, why they let Ron say all of those things he did to Harry, before they threw him in Azkaban. Because they knew just how much it would hurt Harry to hear all those things from that rat. They did all of this because they knew it would give Harry yet another horrible memory he would have to relive because of the twice damned Dementor's presents." Here Neville stopped speaking and picked up another thick book from the pile beside him before continuing.

"Now we needed to get back to our reading cause I'm getting the feeling that we're close, real close, to finding a way to help Harry out of this mess!" Hearing this both Ginny and Hermione immediately pick up another book and joined Neville and Luna, who had never stopped reading in the first place, back in reading. Trying to ignore the small shiver of something that went down their spine when they saw the deadly seriously look on the normally spacy Luna's face as they did so.

None of them were completely sure how long they had been in the room of requirements to begin with; especially since they had asked the room to temporally freeze time while they were in said room. When Luna suddenly jumped up from where she had been sitting, perfectly still for the last couple of hours, and started shouting; glee coating her voice as she did so.

"I'VE FOUND IT! I'VE FOUND OUT HOW TO HELP OUR HARRY!" This yelling caused everyone else to rapidly rush over to Luna's side. So that they could see just what she had found. Each one of them just as eager as the other too save the one they called a brother from the horrible the Minister and Dumbldore had planned for him. Once they all got there all three of them started to read from the page Luna was pointing out to them; their excitement growing with every word they were reading as they did this.

_**The Novus satus ritual**_

_This ritual is also known as the New Start ritual or the begin again ritual. This ritual is a very old and seldom used ritual; one that hasn't been heard about by many people. Mainly because of the fact that it can only be used by one person, or only take one person to their new start, but takes four additional people to be of any use to anyone. Because of this fact very few people are willing to even attempt this ritual; for it cost them a large amount of magic with very little output for them. But for the very few who are willing to do this ritual a little additional information is needed._

_One of the first things that need to be known about this ritual is that, like what was said earlier, there needs to be five people to successfully do this ritual. Four to actually power the ritual so that it activates for the fifth person and the fifth person to use said ritual. The four that aren't going to be using this ritual, but are going to be powering it, will need to stand in the places of the south, the north, the east, and the west; while the fifth needs to lie down in the center of these four people his._

_The second thing that needs to be known about this ritual is that there must be absolute trust between the five doing the ritual for it to work; the more trust the more power the ritual has. What this means is that the person the ritual is for is will have to trust their life, as well as their entire future, in the hands of those that are powering the ritual. If there is no trust between the five then there is nothing for the power of the ritual to latch on to, and will result in an explosion. Most likely taking the life of all that are involved in several different but equally painful way; none of which have been known to be quick._

_Another thing that must be noted about this ritual is that is classified as illegal by the present day Ministry. Mainly, because it requires blood to be of any use to anyone, and there for being classified as a type of blood ritual. _

_Which is something the Ministry has classified as a dark side of rituals, rather the blood be willingly given or not. They did this despite the fact that many blood rituals can be used to save life and has been known to have even stronger healing powers then phoenix tears if used correctly._

_The blood for this ritual is, and must be might I add, willingly given for this ritual to work at all. So in the laws and eyes of magic herself this ritual is, in no shape or form, a dark ritual. Even if it is classified as such by morons who think they know better than magic herself. Not only that but this ritual only requires the smallest amount of blood necessary to activate said ritual; though more can be used if it is wanted but it isn't necessary. _

_But yet, despite all of this and despite all the good rituals similar to this one can do, because of the fact it uses blood at all still has the Ministry marking this ritual as blood magic; something dark in their misjudging eyes. Because of this anyone who is caught using the ritual is sent to prison the second they are caught, like all who practices blood magic have been; there have been no known acceptations. So if this ritual is going to be used I would advise that caution is used by the ones doing it; and to make sure that the cost with worth the effort._

_Something else that is necessary to know about this ritual is that everyone that is involved in this ritual needs to be both mental strong, as well as magical powerful. The four on the outside must be magical powerful because it is their power that is going to be used to power the ritual. As for their mental strength being strong as well that is because they must focus on the need they have to send the fifth person on to his or her new life and only on this; the better the concentration they have while doing this the smoother, and less draining the ritual becomes. Meanwhile the fifth person, the person the ritual is actually for, most be magical powerful because it is their magic that will be changing them, their magic that will be picking the place they land and their magic that guaranties their safety. They must also be mental powerful because they will need their concentration to figure out the place that will be best suited for their new life; as well as absorb the basic knowledge that the ritual will give them to fit in better in their new life. Like with the four others the better the mental strength and concentration the smoother the ritual will go._

_The final thing that must be known before actually getting to the information necessary to do the ritual is that, this ritual like mentioned in the above paragraph will change the person it is being used on. No matter what happen the person that the ritual is for will be changed. In fact in some case all of the people in the ritual will be change in some way; rather it be big or small. Rather this happens or not all depends again on the power both mental and magical of everyone involved in the ritual. _

_How it changes them, the one that it will no matter what, depends on the person themselves and where they are going to go in the first place. It can be a simple change such as just their hair growing in length or their eye color changing. Or it can be a much more complicated change, like a change in gender to a change is species all together. Whatever the ritual deems necessary will happen. So the user may gain something, or they may lose something. Anything that happens to the user of this ritual will be what is best suited for their new environment, or their new life; rather it seems like it is or not. There is nothing that can be done that will stop the changes they will occur rather you want them to or not. Please understand this fully before even attempting to use this ritual._

_As for the maybe changes that the others might under go. This will always be much more simpler than what the one in the ritual will undergo. Nothing more than a few cosmetic changes at most and a small possibility of a gained magical ability if Magic herself wishes it. This will only happen if magic deems what they are doing a favor to herself or one of her few chosen. If this is the case Magic will protect the ones who helped her with a fierceness that is known to only a select lucky few._

_Now that you know all of this information I think you are ready to know just how this ritual is set up. I think it is time I told you just what you need to do for it to work; in the end I hope that this ritual works out as good for you as it did for me; as well as the others I have been privileged to learn about._

_Myrddin Wyllt_

After reading this intro all four of them could tell this was exactly what they needed and what they had been looking for all along. They could also tell if it all went the way they wanted that it was certainly worth all the time that had spent looking for it. Now all they really needed to do was memorize the ritual, get Harry out of Azkaban, find a secluded place to do said ritual, and then finally get him to agree with doing the ritual. Something which everyone agreed would most likely be the most difficult part of all it; all and all nothing too difficult at all.

It took them a couple of days, and a lot of trashing and re-planning their plans, but the four finally had a plan for saving Harry set into motion. It was a plan that had the least possibility of failing, but it was also one of the most difficult plans that had come up with yet. However, at the same time if everyone did their parts, like they had planned, they knew they would pull it off without a problem; though only if it went exactly as they had planned it.

Knowing this, and knowing they only had a limited amount of time to do everything, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione quickly set the first part of their plan into action. This part of the plan was actually going to be one of the funniest parts of their plan, and the part they were looking forward to the most; besides the actually freeing of the brother in all but blood Harry that is.

A part of the plan that just so happened to be to cause as chaos as the possibly could in as short as time as possible. Which is where they found that they had two surprising, or maybe not so surprising considering who they were, though very reliable allies; the Weasley twin. Who when they found out what, or more like why, the four where setting up nearly a hundred different pranks they suddenly became very eager to help; putting the own unique and very much chaotic touch to said pranks. As well as adding a few of their own to go along with them. All the while sing something about all the havoc they shall wreak.

Seeing this, as well as hearing the song the twins were singing, the four knew that without a shadow of doubt in their minds that the teachers would soon be VERY busy. Even better because they all had some very solid alibies they wouldn't be taking any of the blame for any of the pranks played. Knowing this and knowing that they still needed to be quick about things the four moved on to the next part of the plan; which was getting out of the school and getting to Azkaban unnoticed.

To do this they employed a plan they knew would work, as they had done it before and it had worked perfectly; they rode Threstrals. But this time they took it even a step further to insure they wouldn't be caught; or even seen by anyone.

To do this Luna, Ginny, Neville and Hermione gathered all of the knowledge together and used whatever they could to make themselves untraceable, odorless, weightless, invisible, and intangible for as long as they could. They did this by using whatever potion, runes, spell, plants, or odds and end they could get their hands on; in the short amount of time the actually had. Including Harry's invisible cloak, something Hermione had picked up before Dumbldore or Ron could get their greedy hands on it.

Once they had all of this together, and were a hundred percent sure it was all working, they all fled out of the school; activating a couple of the pranks as they went letting the twins know it was time to begin. As they did this the group of four made sure to bring a bit of everything they had used for their getaway to begin with so that they could reuse again when they needed it. They also made sure bringing some extra for Harry to use when they did get him out of that hell hole Dumbledore and the Minister had put him in.

An hour later, far from the school and nearing Azkaban, everything seemed to be going exactly according to plan. Which really should have keyed them in to the fact something was going to go horribly wrong and go wrong real soon; especially since Harry's luck had rubbed off on the four of them. Sadly, it didn't and the four continued to make there was to Azkaban at top speed; fires of determination burning brightly in their eyes as they did so.

It took them another thirty minutes to get to Azkaban, but once they did get there their well thought out plan immediately took a turn for the worse and continued to go downhill from there.

It started off with the fact that upon feeling the Dementor's presents the Threstral they were on fled. Knocking them all of their backs as they did so and leaving the four abandoned at Azkaban Prison with absolutely no way off. Then it went even further sours as they found out that all the carful and well thought out preparations they used to get in and out of Azkaban unnoticed didn't affect the Dementor's in the least bit.

Faces paled whiter than any ghost as soon as they realized this and they all pulled out their wands as fast as they could as the four hastily rushed over to the cell they knew Harry was in. Something they all knew because of Ron's big mouth and his inability to keep a secret. What they saw when they got there was the worst diversion from their plan yet. It was also one of the worst things they had seen yet; despite the fact they had all played a key part in a rather bloody war not that long ago.

They had expected Harry to be a bit injured, mainly because they knew no one had healed him from the injuries he had received during the final battle, but they weren't expecting just how badly hurt Harry was at the moment. In fact if it wasn't for the very shallow breathing Harry was doing at the moment all four of them would have thought Harry was dead from all the injuries he currently had. Seeing all of this and having a good guess what it meant, especially since a lot of those injuries were only hours old, none of them were able to hold back their reactions to what they were seeing.

Luna gave a choked sob and buried her face into Neville's shoulder. Neville went a sickly pale shade of green and grabbed Luna hard to himself; as he attempted to comfort both her and himself. Ginny went even greener then Neville had and placed a pale hand covering her mouth; both in horror and so that she wouldn't get sick. Hermione's reaction though was the most telling, and worst one yet. She fell to her knees and sobbed loud heart wrenching sobs as she reached out to her brother in all but blood; obviously wanting to hold him.

It took them a while to recover but soon they all were able to shakily pull themselves together. As soon as they were able to do this the four of them quickly set out to free Harry. Only to let loose as startled scream and nearly drop their wands when they saw that Harry was currently awake and staring directly at them. Seeing this Hermione, still devastated from the sight Harry made, wailed out loudly; forgetting momentarily that they needed to be silent as she did so.

"HARRY! OH MY GOD YOU AWAKE! THANK MERLIN!" This though instead of getting a reaction she had hoped for, or even a look for shouting, all she did was cause Harry to simply blink and stare blankly ahead of himself. Well, that is until a swarm of Dementors, attracted by Hermione's cry, came rushing towards Harry's cell.

This is when Harry showed more of a reaction then he had been, though not one anyone thought Harry would give. Especially not considering how long he had been in the Dementor's presents and the state he was in. Because instead of falling back or screaming like most prisoners did when they were in the presents of the Dementor's Harry launched forward and grabbed Hermione's wand out of her slack gripped. Before spinning the wand around and bellowing out a powerful cry of.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" And letting loose one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, nearly blinding Patronus Charm any of them had ever seen. It was powerful enough to scare all of the oncoming Dementors and make them stay gone. Though just in case, they all noticed Harry's stag decided to stay in front of them as if guarding them from any further attacks. Seeing this and shaking off the stunned state Harry reaction had caused him Neville rushed over to Harry's cell door; which Harry seemed to be leaning heavily against.

"Harry we need to get out of here and get out of here quickly as possible. Dumbldore and the Minter are planning on killing you and…" whatever else Neville was planning on saying was cut off as with a very bitter and surprisingly loud laugh came from Harry as he all but spat out.

"I know that! I know just what the fuck their planning for me. They've cheerfully told me all about it and I'd wager I know a lot more about their plans then you'll ever know; a whole hell of a lot more… How the hell do you think I got all of these injures in the first fucking place? I sure as hell didn't have them when I was thrown in here that was for sure. No that honor went to Ron Fucking Weasley and…." Here Harry stopped his small rant and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Ginny seeing this and shocked about what she just heard couldn't stop herself from blurting out.

"RON! My brother Ron! I mean I know he knows you're in here and knows all about the plans to kill you and everything. Hell I know he even plans to help them out when they do it… but how the hell did HE manage to hurt you? I mean after all the training we went through together, and all the training you did on your own when we were too exhausted to do anything with you, he shouldn't even be able to touch you…he just too weak to do so. Too lazy as well might I add. So how the hell did HE manage to hurt YOU?" This earned them another hair rising laugh from Harry before he answered it; an answer Ginny and everyone else wished they really hadn't received.

"Of course Ron couldn't do this to me all by himself; even if I was chained up while he was doing so. No he had help; he had lots of help." Here Harry got a really bitter look on his face as he recalled just what had happened to him during his stay at Azkaban, before he continued; eyes hardening beyond diamond status as he did so.

"He had help from a couple of Dumbles lackeys as well as a few deatheaters that the Minister let free. The Malfoy's were among the few that were freed; as was Snape…fucking traitor. They were all here not that long ago trying to get me to sign over my family's money and a couple other things to them….after all I won't be needing any of it when I'm dead now will I. I refused of course, just to spite them really, and of course that didn't like that so they decided to try to convince me otherwise. Using spells and anything they could get their hands on to do so….I have to say after all that we've been through and seen Ron was really unimaginative when doing this. In fact, I find myself looking forward to his visits; despite the betrayal I feel each time he shows up." After hearing all of this and listening to the tone it was all said in everyone had looks of pure rage on their faces; Ginny even looked as red as her head with how angry she was.

Seeing these looks Harry felt a warm, and very welcome feeling, settle in the center of his chest. Yet, even as he was comforted by these feelings, Harry couldn't help but ask the four in front of him.

"What are you guy's doing here in the first place anyway?" This only earned him four different looks, that all screamed are you stupid or something is several different ways, before Luna went up and slapped Harry on the back of the head; hard.

"We're here to get you out of here and get you out of the hands of those that want to kill you; obviously." This was said by Ginny in her most deadpan, no duh, kind of tone. Which left Harry staring slightly opened mouth at his friends for a second before he responded. This times his tone sounding more curious then bitter as it had before. Though at the same time it was more sarcastic and biting then his earlier tone as well.

"And how do you plan on doing that. I can't transform in my Animagus form, they have it warded against that, and even if I could it wouldn't be much help for us because it is way too noticeable. So please inform me how you are planning to get me out of here?" The others, not letting what Harry was saying or the tone he was saying it in get to them, motioned Hermione forward so that she could explain their plan to Harry. A plan that they knew they could still pull off despite all the bumps they had gone through so far.

"First you need to know you probably will not like our plan, nor want to go through with it at all. But you also need to know it is the only one we can do with the short amount of time that we have at the currently You also need to know that despite everything we all have agreed to everything we are going to do and we would like if you agreed as well." Here Hermione bit her lip and waited for Harry's response; which she got when Harry slowly nodded a look of dread on his face as he did so. Seeing this slow nod Hermione let loose a bright smile before continuing.

"Okay our plan is to get you out using a couple of potions Ginny made; potions that will melt down your cell door. We're using potions because rarely is anything guarded against potions and from what I can see your cell door is the same. If the potions don't work I have brought some acid; let's see them guard against that. Once your door is gone, and we'll make sure it is one was or another, we plan on getting up out of here… with you Patronus leading us out if you don't mind." Again Hermione paused though this time to take a deep breath and see is she still had Harry's attention. Seeing she did and seeing she had gotten a positive on her latest question Hermione went on telling Harry the remainder of their plan.

"As soon as we get out of here, well we had planned to have Threstrals waiting for us…but since they are no longer there, having fled the moment we landed, we need another way out. Maybe there's a boat somewhere on this island. I mean they have it there for the Ministry worker here so we could take it….Oh that doesn't matter one way or another we will get you off this island, somehow and even if we can't will do the next step of our plan here if we have to." It seemed at this point Harry was no longer able to stay silent; as the dread he had been feeling built up to a point he could no longer take. Causing him to interrupt Hermione and blurt out.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you on drugs or something? How the hell is anything you've said so far a good plan? Speaking of which….What is this about a next part of your plan? And why the hell do I get the feeling that not only will I not like this plan but that this plan is only about me escaping? What about you four? Tell me what the hell you are going on about and tell me now!" This earned Harry a dry look from Hermione that screamed if you want to know what I am talking about let me finish, before she started talking again; seemingly ignoring Harry's questions, and completely frustrated look, as she did so.

"Now as I was saying our main and most important part of our plan is to get you somewhere where we can do a ritual. One that will take you somewhere you can be safe at. Somewhere where you can get a fresh start, a new chance at life, one where Dumbldore and the coward of a Minister can't get ahold of you at. Now I will explain more on the ritual later but first let's get you out of the hell hole." This said Hermione sprang up from where she had fallen in her earlier grief and giving Harry no time, what so ever, to argue with her motioned Ginny forward; with the potions that would melt his cell door in her hands.

Ginny seeing this gesture quickly got to work melting down the bars of Harry's cell door, as well as the wall around said bars, where the wards of the cell seemed to be anchored; it seemed she had learned a thing or two from her eldest brother.

It took about twenty minutes to get the cell door melted off and another fifteen to get the walls around said cell in a similar state. Throughout this entire time Harry stared completely stunned at the four in front of him. In fact, he was still staring dumbfounded when Neville reached into his cell and pulled him out. Now standing on the outside of his cell in front of his friends Harry couldn't help but ask in an obviously bewildered tone the question that had been bothering him since they had started.

"Why are you guy's doing all of this. I mean you could get into so much trouble and I don't….I mean I'm not worth it." The response he got certainly weren't what he expected. Instead Harry got a sharp, and painful, slap in the face from Luna before all of them began to tell him just why they thought he should be saved; just why he deserved to be saved.

"Because Harry you are my best friend, my first friend; my little brother in all but blood. Not to mention it was you who taught me to throw a really good right hook; which came in handy during third year didn't it!"

"Because Harry you saw me. Not my family, not my seven older brothers. You saw me! Not to mention that you save my life down in the chambers and then after that you insisted we both took fighting classes so that something like that couldn't happen to me again. Classes, that might I add, you got everyone else, but Ron, to join in during your fourth year; which like Hermione said came really handy."

"Because you befriended me when everyone else thought that I was a loser that was put in the wrong house. Because you stood up for me and taught me to believe in myself when no one else, including my family, did. Because you gave me the courage I needed to stand up for myself… Not to mention you are the reason why we could do all do any of this in the first place because both you and Hermione are the ones who found out the secrets of the room of requirements!"

"Harry you were tortured for four months straight by Voldemort and his deatheaters because you wouldn't tell them where I was. Because you knew what they wanted me and my seer gifts for and you wouldn't let that happen to me. It was because of you that I actually got to see my father one last time before he died. It was because of you that I actually gained some friends and people I now happily call family. So tell me Harry how, after hearing all of this, do you think you're not worth saving?" This last bit said Luna stepped back from Harry and nodded to Hermione.

Taking in Harry stupefied face as he heard everything and knowing now that he would no longer argue with what was going to be done Hermione smirked before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him, unprotesting, out of Azkaban prison.

Once they were out of the Azkaban prison and on the very edge of the island the prison was on they found a very pleasant surprise waiting for them. For there on the very edge of the island, and as far away as the dementors as they could possibly be while still being on the island, was the threstrals from before; all looking jumpy as hell and ready to leave as soon as possible.

Seeing this everyone who had ridden them to Azkaban felt their spirit lifted; especially when they saw that they had brought a whole nother Threstral with them. Seeing this Hermione fought the urge to scream out in joy and brought out the potion bag she had with her; which was filled with everything they had used to escape Hogwarts unnoticed to begin with.

After quickly placing, and forcing Harry to drink, everything that was necessary to remain undetected both Ginny and Hermione pushed Harry onto his Threstral. They then took everything the needed themselves and climbed on their death horses as well; Neville and Luna doing the same as they did so. Once everyone was on their own Threstral, and Luna had cast several different sticking charms to Harry, they all set off; heading to another island that Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna knew to be nearby.

Because the island they were going to was already so close to Azkaban prison they all knew that said island was going to be one of the first places checked; as soon as anyone found out Harry had escaped from Azkaban in the first place that is. Because they knew this they also knew that they needed to get to work as soon as possible and get the ritual done as fast as they could. So with this in mind four of the all rushed around Harry and set up the ritual. While all Harry could do was watching wide eyed as it all happened; having no idea what was going on. Finally, snapping out of his superior and unable to take not knowing anymore Harry blurted out.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on and just what this ritual is going to do?!" hearing this much dreaded question everyone froze before slowly turning to Harry. It was Hermione that finally stepped forward to explain everything fully to Harry; chewing her bottom lip nervously the whole time she did so.

"Well you see Harry, the ritual … like we told you early, is to send you some place where you can have a new start, somewhere where no one from here can find you. We think this means an alternate dimension or something similar to that. The ritual well….um….here's the book we got it out of it can explain it a lot better than I can at the moment." This said Hermione hurriedly handed Harry the book, unable to look at Harry and explain everything, before going back to preparing for the ritual; keeping her head down and not looking Harry in the eyes as she did so.

Harry eyebrow rising at the unusual reaction from Hermione, who was usually very eager to explain new information, slowly grabbed the book from Hermione's outstretched hand and began to read the page she had marked out. Once Harry read everything he looked up at his friends wide eyed before exploding.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS! THIS SAYS I'LL BE USING YOU AS A POWER SOURCE AND THAT I'LL BE GOING WERE EVER THIS RITUAL TAKES ME BY BYSELF! I'M NOT DOING THAT! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO TAKE WHAT EVERE PUNISHMENT DUMBLDORE AND THAT TIWCE DAMNED MINISTER DEALS OUT TO YOU FOR FREEING ME. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT! NOR CAN YOU MAKE ME USE YOU LIKE SOME SORT OF BATTARY LIKE VOLDEMORT DID HIS FOLLOWERS!" But it seemed all four of them were prepared for Harry's reaction, or at least a reaction similar to the one he had just had, because it was Ginny who walked forward this time and in a steady, steely, voice told Harry; with the others standing behind her backing her up in everything she said.

"Harry we have everything planned out. We will be safe. They have no way to link us to this. In fact we have done everything in our power to make it look like we didn't care what happened to you. So they have no reason to expect us in the first place. Not to mention if things do take a turn for the worst the ritual said that is may also change us so if it comes to that we can also get away if things take a turn for the worst. As for the part about using us you're not doing that in the least bit we suggested this not you, we thought of this not you. So you are not using us understand me! Oh and despite whatever you are thinking in that hard head of yours you will do this ritual; do I make myself clear. You are doing this ritual and you will do it quickly so that we will be long gone by the time the minister or Dumbldore even think of looking here for you. That is unless you decide to keep arguing with us. Because if that is the case we might still be here when a certain someone decided to check here to see if you are here. If that happens you will have four new neighbors in that cell of yours because none of us are planning on leaving this place, or you, until you agree to do the ritual. Now what do you have to say?" Harry after hearing this and seeing everyone agreed with what Ginny was saying worked his jaw soundlessly for a minute before biting out.

"FINE I'll do the twice damned ritual. Just make sure to get away and as far away from here as soon as possible…and if you can go to Grinngots bank; I left all my money to you guys. I did it before the war. Tell the goblins that the mischief has been managed and the blood of fire has been freed. They will understand what you mean when you say this and give you all the keys to my vaults. Use this to start a new life somewhere far from here and to get away from the reach of a certain manipulative old goat Ok. Because despite what you seem to think he will find out what you've done and if not he will blame it one you somehow. He wants control he doesn't care how he has it or who he has to destroy to get it; he just wants it. You four, like me, stand in his way of want. "Giving them this last, rather ominous warning, Harry started help his friends set up the ritual; seemingly not noticing the tears that were slowly falling down his face as he did so.

The others though did seem to notice the tears and where shooting Harry looks of both concern and worry. Feelings that continued to grow in the four as they watched as Harry's eyes became even more distressed then they already were. That is until Luna finally having enough and not being able to take the devastated look in her brother's eyes went over and hugged Harry. Which was something the other quickly found themselves joining in on; making it one large group hug. After being in the group hug for a good solid minute Neville reluctantly pulled himself out of it while saying.

"I'm sorry but we really need to get back to the ritual if we want to get everything done and get out of here unnoticed. We really don't have that much time." As he said this Neville looked at Harry with regretful eyes and looked as if was restraining himself from hugging Harry again. The others seeing the sense in what Neville was saying, and agreeing with him, also reluctantly released the hug they had been giving Harry and went back to work.

That is until Luna dropped what she was doing as an idea hit her. Eyes lighting up Luna quickly turned back to where Harry was, which was setting up the necessary stones for the ritual, and reach around her neck before pulling off her bottle cork necklace.

"Here Harry I want you to have this to remember me by and to know that I am always with you no matter what." The others getting what Luna was doing felt their own eyes widen before the rushed over to Harry each wanting to give Harry a gift to remember them by; as well as their own words of encouragement.

After everything was said and done Harry had the Cork screw necklace from Luna around his neck; a necklace which apparently her and her mother had made together before she had died.

A silver necklace with a large smooth oval shaped onyx from Neville had joined the corkscrew necklace; this necklace apparently had belonged to Neville's father before him and his father's father before that.

Next he had received a pair of dragon fang earrings from Ginny in his now newly pierced ears; earring that Ginny had gotten from her brother Bill shortly before he had been caught and killed by Voldemort.

Then finally he had received a magical charm bracelet from Hermione. Which she told Harry was equipped with as many shrunken potions, books, and weapons as it could carry. She also told him that it was only because of this Charm bracelet that she had survived the war to begin with. It also hadn't always been magic having been a bracelet she had gotten from her parents just before she had joined Hogwarts.

Harry after receiving all of these things nearly broke down again but managed to hold himself together as they all finished up the last parts of the ritual; which was cutting his hands and letting the blood fall on the runes in front of him. As he did this Harry looked up at the last of the people he called his family, with love shining brightly in his eyes, and began to speak one last time before the ritual activated.

"I love you guys so much. You are the family I have always wanted. So please, please make sure you get away safely please not for my sakes but yours. And please remember what I said about Grinngotts." As he said this the magic the four had been pouring into the ritual began to swirl around him in a twister like fashion; activating the ritual that would change Harry's life once and for all as it did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- given a new start by the few people Harry can call friends and family Harry finds himself drawn to the sea and a whole new adventure with it. Will Harry be able to find happiness in this new world or will he simple be doomed to repeat what happened in his old one?

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry was spinning around in a vortex made of pure magic, multiple different colors flying rapidly around him as he did so; making it so no matter how hard he tried Harry couldn't see past the magic to see what was happening around him. Though Harry wasn't able to concentrate long on this fact, because as the magic began to swirl around him even faster than it had been before Harry felt a pressure build up with in his body; slowly getting more and more painful as time continued to pass.

Until Harry could no longer take the constant pressure that was pushing its way out of his body and started to scream in pure agony. Try and failing to relieve some of cruico level pain that he was feeling as he did so. Then just as Harry thought that he could no longer take the pressure building up inside of him, and that he would rather die than feel any more pressure build up, Harry felt something inside of him snap.

Once whatever it was inside him snapped Harry franticly began to wish that the earlier pressure was back instead of what he was currently feeling. Because now instead of feeling an intense pressure pushing its way out of his body Harry was feeling as if thousands of tiny little knifes, tiny little dull knifes made of salt, where trying to rip their way out of his body.

Arching back as far as he could, in too much pain to even scream, Harry could only open his mouth in a silent wail of misery as wave after wave of untold pain tore it way through his body. Finally after what seemed like hours of pure torture, that would have made even Volemort wince in sympathy for Harry, Harry was able to get his voice back. The the very second he did, Harry let loose a howl that in no way shape or from sounded even remotely human. A scream so filled with torment that it would have made the hair on anyone who heard it neck stand straight up on end and cause them to look wildly around to find out what kind of creature made such a horrid sound.

Fortunately for everyone else no one was able to here this scream. Unfortunately for Harry said scream had torn his throat to hell and back; making him loose his voice once more. Reduced to no longer having a voice once again Harry was left to wither in agony, with his mouth left open in a silent scream, as the Vortex around him continued to change; both itself and Harry himself.

Then just as Harry thought he was surly going to go completely insane from the pain he was feeling, if he wasn't insane already, Harry felt the agony he was feelingly slowly starting to diminish to a dull steady throbbing pain.

Feeling this and swallowing heavily Harry hoped that this was the last of the pain he was going to feel. Sadly this didn't seem to be so as another wave of all new pain began; this one feeling like a burning pain instead of a tearing on. But fortunately for Harry, he didn't seem to have to suffer through this pain, because his body had seemed to have had enough and said it quiet by knocking Harry out before the pain had gotten too much.

The sound of multiple voices talking above him caused Harry to slowly wake up and as he did this Harry was able to hear what was being said. As he listened in on everything that was being uttered above him Harry could feel his confusion growing larger and larger as each word was spoken.

"Who could do such a thing to such a small little girl?"

"Forget that, where did the girl come from and what with the hair?"

"Hair! Did you see her eyes before she passed out!?"

"How the hell does all of that matter look at her injuries and the blood she is covered in how did THAT happen!"

"I wonder who she is and if she remembers what happened to her?"

"Oh don't you dare ask that poor dear that!"

"I wonder if she is going to wake up…and what's going to happen when she does?"

"Me to, the poor girl looks like she could use with some help; not to mention a good meal or two on her bones."

Hearing all of this and wonder just who they were talking about, as well as being strongly, yet painfully, reminded of Molly as he listened in, Harry slowly began to open his eyes; alerting everyone above him to the fact that he was waking up as he did so.

Once he did this Harry found out just who they were talking about, and the knowledge of this little fact left Harry frozen in complete shock. Harry found this shock inducing information when, after opening his eyes, the speakers of the voices that he had been hearing earlier all rushed at him; all of them speak at once. Somehow Harry was able to understand what they were saying, or at least the gist of it, and understood that somehow, for some reason, they had all been talking about him earlier.

Harry realizing this shot up from where he was laying and rush of to the nearest bathroom; not listening to the panicked cry from the people behind him as he did so. Once Harry reached the bathroom, which seemed to be a singular bathroom for both males and females, Harry ran to the nearest, and only, mirror in it; knowing even before he looked in to said mirror that he wouldn't like what he saw.

This feeling was proven correct, and Harry nearly bit through his tongue in attempt to stop himself from screaming, when he saw his reflection in the mirror; or should I say her reflection in the mirror. Harry as he took in all the changed that had occurred to him recalled a paragraph he had read not that long ago. One that explained just why he had changed the way he had. The paragraph was:

_The final thing that must be known before actually getting to the information necessary to do the ritual is that, this ritual like mentioned in the above paragraph will change the person it is being used on. No matter what happens the person that the ritual is for will be changed. In fact in some case all of the people in the ritual will be change in some way; rather it be big or small. Rather this happens or not all depends again on the power both mental and magical of everyone involved in the ritual._

_How it changes them, the one that it will no matter what, depends on the person themselves and where they are going to go in the first place. It can be a simple change such as just their hair growing in length or their eye color changing. Or it can be a much more complicated change, like a change in gender to a change is species all together. Whatever the ritual deems necessary will happen. So the user may gain something, or they may lose something. Anything that happens to the user of this ritual will be what is best suited for their new environment, or their new life; rather it seems like it is or not. There is nothing that can be done that will stop the changes they will occur rather you want them to or not. Please understand this fully before even attempting to use this ritual._

Remembering all of this, and cursing himself for not think more of it before he did the ritual, Harry slowly took in all the changes that had occurred to him. Starting with the fact that he was no longer an eighteen year male but what looked to be well developed eleven year old female. Seeing this, or more like seeing his already developing chest, Harry felt his eye begin to twitch. A twitch that got worse as he continued to look of his…her new body. Because unlike what many would suspect he…she really didn't look like either a female version of his/her father or a younger version of his/her mother.

Instead he/she looked more like she/he was a cross between his two parents and Fleur; or a Veela of some sort. What with his…oh her long wavy shiny light absorbing black hair that had star likes strips of silver blonde in it and HER pale yet radiant skin, not to mention her all but glowing emerald green eyes shot through with the purest silver Harry had ever seen.

In fact if there had even been anything called a dark Veela Harry would have sworn that it was standing In front of the mirror instead of him…Oh her. Sadly there wasn't, and even if there such a thing as a dark Veela, it wasn't standing in front of the mirror she was and she didn't like that in the least bit.

It wasn't that he had anything against women, or the fact he had turn in to one really, he just hated how they were treated and always underestimated. That and he knew if he was going to look anything like Fleur did when she was older, which he was almost positive he would, then Harry could honestly, whole heartedly, say he really wasn't looking forward to puberty; not in the least bit.

Taking one last look at the changes in him, now herself, Harry recalled something that had been said earlier about how could someone do that to such a small girl and something about blood; as well as injuries. Remembering this made Harry blush slightly and wonder silently to herself (Going to call Harry female from now on…though he might get it mixed up for a little while longer) how she could forget the fact she was injured before the ritual had even began; and how could she overlook it so badly while looking at herself in the mirror.

Thinking on this Harry reluctantly, not really wanting to see her new self again so soon, looked in the mirror in front of her; this time looking for any injuries that she might have. Only to rapidly blink when she noticed that she didn't have any of the injuries she had had before. In fact what had the people out there panicking so much and worrying about injuries was the blood and rips in the clothing she was wearing. Clothes he had been wearing in Azkaban and during the war, which were just a simple white t-shirt and a pair of very old worn out jean; that had somehow shrunk to fit her new form. Taking this in for a bit and staring stupefied at where her injuries had been Harry lift her shirt to get a better look at everything. Only to immediately jerk her shirt back down completely red face when she got too good of a look at her new body.

It took Harry a good minute to calm down and for her face to go back to its normal color after what she had just seen. But by the time she had done so Harry found she couldn't attempt to check again to if all her injuries had really healed. Because someone was knocking on the bathroom door and asking through said door in a really concerned sounding tone.

"Dear are you Okay? Is there anything wrong? Can I help you with anything?" Harry hearing these questions and knowing that there were most likely a lot more where those came from grimaced slightly to herself before answering; trying not to groan aloud as her voice came out sounding similar to bells as she did so.

"No, I'm fine just a bit shocked about something's things I guess." There was a short pause after this was said and when Harry finally did get a response she couldn't hold back the groan that came out of her mouth when she heard just what the response was

"Oh that's good but would you mind coming out of the bathroom there are some rather important questions we need to ask you."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- given a new start by the few people Harry can call friends and family Harry finds himself drawn to the sea and a whole new adventure with it. Will Harry be able to find happiness in this new world or will he simple be doomed to repeat what happened in his old one?

**Chapter three**

Hearing this request to come out and speak to the people outside the bathroom caused Harry to freeze as her mind began to work a mile a minute; attempting to think of an excuse, any excuse, that she could use to not come out of the bathroom.

Unfortunately Harry couldn't think of a good enough excuse to make this so; at least not one that would keep anyone from coming in the bathroom to come get her. Realizing this Harry gave a heavy sigh before heading to the bathroom door; so that she could leave. Knowing that she couldn't escape the upcoming integration she was going to have to go through as she did so. Especially since there weren't any windows in this bathroom she could jump out of to escape it all; no matter how much she wanted to.

Harry, the very second she exited the bathroom, was instantly swamped by the concerned citizens who had been standing over her while she had been unconscious. Sadly this had a really negative effect on Harry and caused her to jump back with a soft cry of alarm as she suddenly began to flash back to her stay in Azkaban; the worst days of her stay in Azkaban. Along with some flashbacks of her days with her so called family and a couple from the war; to be more specific the time he had spent in Voldemort's tender love and care when he refused to give up Luna's location.

The others seeing this reaction leaped back away from Harry with growing looks of alarm on their faces. All wondering just what could have happened to such a sweet looking girl to make her react in such a way. Harry realizing what she had just done, and knowing what her reactions would cause the others to think, blushed bright red. Before slowly loosening up from the ridged stance she has just taken. All the while nervously running a hand through her, now much longer, hair as she asked the people in front of her; trying to act like what had just happened didn't actual happen while doing so.

"Soooo…umm you have some questions that you wanted to ask me?" The unimpressed looks she got after saying this told her that what she had been trying didn't work but at the same time it did make the others realize that she didn't really want to talk about what had just happened, so they decided to let it go; for the moment being at least. As they decided this all of the others looked at each other for a second before one of the people in the crowed decided to ask Harry.

"So, what's your name?" Harry hearing this blinked before instantly answering the question, not wanting or willing to change his, now her, name in the least bit.

"My name is Harry." Now it was time for the crowd to blink, not willing to believe such a delicate and striking young girl had such a masculine name. In fact, one of the crowd members wasn't able to hold his tongue and blurted out before anyone could stop him.

"Harry! Your name can't be Harry! Harry is short for something else right? Surely, you want to change your name to something that suits you more? Something a little more...well suited for a girl?" Harry hearing this wrinkled her nose. She may not be male any longer and she may look like a really fragile not to mention striking young girl; similar to how Fleur had been. But that didn't mean she wanted to change her name to anything else but Harry. After all Harry was her name and Harry her name was going to stay; no matter what anyone else thought about the name. Which is just what Harry told the person who had asked about him changing name in the first place.

"No my name is Harry. That is the name my parents gave me. It is the name I have grown up with and it is the name I am going to keep. After all, even if I do look like a harmless, and dare I say it angelic look girl, I am in no way shape or form a girly girl. So I think despite the way I look the name Harry suits me and I would honestly have it no other way." Harry after saying this got a very stubborn look on her face telling the others in the room that no amount of arguing with her would change her mind about what she had just said. Seeing this, and after sighing a bit in disappointment, another person in the crowd decided to ask Harry a question; though this time this person was considerate enough to introduce herself first.

"Well if that the way you want it Harry, then that is perfectly fine with me. I feel the same way about my name. I don't want anyone to change it either, no matter what they think about it. My name is Makino by the way and I just want to know… What happened to you? Why are your clothes covered in blood? Are you injured in some way? How did you appear here like you did? Do you need help or something?" Harry hearing this blinked in pure surprise, wondering how a total stranger could sound so worried about someone they didn't know and had honestly just met. Before shaking her head slightly and thinking on how to answer the question she had just been given. Not wanting to explain the actual truth at that moment; especially not with so many different people in the room listening in on every word she said.

So with that in mind Harry thought hard on what she was going to say, before an idea hit her. An idea that she seriously hoped would work; or at least would get Makino to let it slide for the time being. As she did this Harry knew the trick to make it look like she was telling the truth was to stick as close to the truth as she could. Knowing this Harry arranged her face to how she wanted it to look before she began to speak. Keeping it as simple and as close to the truth as she could, knowing that she didn't want to get herself lost in a lie. Which she knew would eventually happen if she out and out lied about the blood on her clothes or anything else for that matter; she got the feeling Makino would catch it quicker than anyone else if she did as well.

"Well, you see I was injured before I landed here, on several different occasions by different people… who have no chance of finding me here, especially since the majority of them are dead, so don't worry about that…Anyway that is why I have the blood on my clothes. But I'm not injured any longer because I heal extremely fast. I've always have healed a lot fastest then those around me. So you see despite how bad it looks I don't have any injuries; just really torn up and bloody clothes. " Here Harry paused and tugged on said clothes before smiling sheepishly at the stunned open moth Makino in front of her. Harry seeing that Makino was quiet literally stunned speechless, either with shock or rage Harry wasn't sure, she simply continued on; wanting to get everything she was going to say out as quick as possible.

"I know this for sure because I checked all over myself while I was in the bathroom. So no, I don't need any help but thanks for asking anyway. As for how I appeared here like I did….um would you believe me if I told you I wasn't a hundred percent sure about how I got here?" Makino didn't seem to believe this last part if the searching look she gave Harry meant anything but at the same time she seemed to be willing to let it go; causing Harry to sigh in relief to herself.

A sigh that quickly turned to a tiny gasp of surprise when a small nine year old looking boy with mess black hair, a straw hat, and a scar just under his left eye rushed over to her and grabbed her into a tight hug, stretching his arms at impossible lengths as he did so; all the while excitedly exclaiming.

"That's soooo cool! You so have to be on my crew when I become the Pirate King!" Harry hearing this could only blink completely stupefied before she managed to splutter out.

"P-Pirate King!"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- given a new start by the few people Harry can call friends and family Harry finds himself drawn to the sea and a whole new adventure with it. Will Harry be able to find happiness in this new world or will he simple be doomed to repeat what happened in his old one?

A.n- I have made some changes in the earlier chapter in a hope that it's a bit smoother to read. I just replace the current chapter. There isn't any really major changes.

**Chapter four**

Several years had passed since Harry's friends had first sent him to the new would he now called home and several years had passed since Harry had found just what the ritual had changed about him. To be more precise it had been a couple of years since Harry found himself, deaged, turned in to a half Veela, and transformed in to a girl.

For the most part Harry had, eventually, accepted what had happened to her. Mainly because, one he had no choice but to, and two because over those years those changes weren't the only ones that occurred. Though all of these changes were done after Harry had settled down and got used to where she had landed.

One of the things that had changed was the way she physically looked from when she had first gotten there. Gone was the long silky looking dark black mid-back length hair with silver blond streaks throughout it. In its place was wild spike pixy like hair style; though the hair color did remain the same onyx black with bright silver streaks.

No longer was there a developing chest that showed the signs of early womanhood. Instead there was a full developed chest tightly bond behind bandages. Not to mention that the delicate but undeniable beautiful facial features she had were hidden behind a half facial mask. (Like the one Kakashi wears on Naruto)

Added with the fact that Harry constantly wore baggy jeans, thick metal toed boots, and a loose emerald green shirt, not to mention she still refused to change her name to anything but Harry, left a lot of the people who didn't already know the truth thinking Harry was an androgynous boy.

Much to the dismay of those that knew the truth and wanted Harry to act, as well as dress, like the princess she looked like; which as long as Harry had an opinion wasn't going to happen.

That's not to say that Harry dressed the way she did for the soul purpose of being mistaken for a boy. No, she dressed the way she did because she found the clothes she wore more comfortable than anything else. Though at the same time she would be the first to admit that she liked being mistaken for a boy. Seeing as for the longest time that was exactly what she had been.

Plus when people mistook her for a boy they more often than not didn't hold back against her. Like they had, or did, when they knew she was a girl. And if there was one thing Harry couldn't stand it was being underestimated, having things hidden from her or being looked down on for something; rather it is her new gender or her something else entirely.

Harry thinking on this for a bit and thinking about the few people that did underestimate her once they knew the truth couldn't help but smirk rather sinisterly to herself; they didn't find themselves doing that for long. For several different reasons the least of which being her magic. Speaking of her magic that, as Harry found out, was another thing the ritual had changed about her.

A change Harry found herself actually grateful for. Especially as she realized the changes the ritual had made to her magic wasn't as big as they could have been; the ritual could have taken her magic away from her altogether.

Instead, the ritual had limited the magic she could do, but at the same time made the magic she could do all the more better. By making it so her ability was now wandless, almost motionless, and completely wordless. Meaning as long as she put her mind to it and it was with in the limitations that the ritual had left her she could pretty much use just her mind to do her magic.

Harry really enjoyed this little fact particularly because the fact the limitations she had weren't that bad; not at all. In fact the limitations the ritual left her with were the fact she couldn't do really advance transfiguration, the most she could do was transform things into things she used every day as well as some weapons; no animals, gold or food like she could have before.

She also found out that she could only do the mid to lower level spell of both defense and offense magic. But since that was pretty much what she used, in various creative ways, during the War she wasn't bothered by that. After all she could use some good shields, the stunning spell, the exploding spell, the disarming spell, the body bind spell, as well as almost all the charms she had learned, battle and not battle, she had learned from Flitwick.

Another thing that was limited about her magic, but she found herself loving more than anything else, was despite being able to work it wandlessly, wordlessly, and almost motionlessly, it worked much better when combined with runes, in fact it worked better than it ever had before. Something that made Harry deliriously happy because over the years, and during the years, she had taken runes like a duck to water; improving them and using them in way that left even Bill, a curse breaking stumped.

It was because of these runes that Harry was able to suppress the Veela allure she had and was one of the reason she wore the half mask she did; because she had the suppressing runes within said half mask. This wasn't the only thing Harry did with her runes, no Harry did multiple things with both her magic and her runes; mostly to help with her training.

Training that included using both magic and her oh so loved runes to make resistance and weight against her to increase her speed, which Harry knew was her greatest strength during the war, as well as increase her already impressive strength; which because of her Veela half was already stronger than a normal human.

This wasn't the only training Harry undertook over the years. No, she had a lot more, much harsh training then that, thanks to her brother in all but blood grandfather Garp. Or as Harry called him the crazy ass sadist with crazy ass idea as to what was train; something that everyone who knew Garp and how he trained people instantly agreed with.

Though in the end Harry could honestly say she had never felt stronger than she did now and a lot of that was due to Garp's training; not that she would ever be telling him that. Especially not since he would defiantly kick both her And Luffy tail to hell and back, then drag them kicking and screaming toward the nearest Marine base if he had any idea what they were doing.

Because at the moment, a finally seventeen again, Harry was helping Luffy bring what little stuff they could to their boat so they could start they journey to becomes pirates. Luffy to be the pirate king and herself hoping to find some way to teach someone even the littlest about runes and how to use them so at least that part of magical art wouldn't die out with her.

Harry her eye twitching rapidly could on wonder just why did things like this always seem to happen to her, and get worse for that matter when Luffy was around? The reason why she was like this well it was quiet simple you see not even an hour after they had set out to sea, chasing away a seaking that attempted to attack them while they were at it, a whirlpool appeared in front of them, with no way to escape.

Seeing this Harry laid back, listened to Luffy wild care free laugh, fingered the necklaces both Luna and Neville had given her as she closed her eyes with a sigh. All the while wonder just how her friends were doing, is the ritual had changed them, if they had gotten away and if so was their life as chaotic as hers currently was.

_**-A Glimpse into the wizarding world with Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny-**_

Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ginny were all together it had been several weeks since they had sent off Harry with that ritual, and so far things were going great for them. First they had gotten away with the ritual without anyone finding out and had gotten back in Hogwarts the same way they had left it; without anyone the wiser. Second no one had figured out they were wearing a combination of glammers and potions to hide the fact that the ritual and indeed had changed them. Then finally no one seemed to have any idea that all four of them were planning to leave Hogwarts, and England, altogether.

They all should have had an idea that everything was going too good and something bad was going to happen soon. If so they all probably wouldn't be where they were right now; which was heading to the headmaster's office. None of them wanted to go but at the same time not a single one of them could think of a way not to have to go there without putting a tone of suspicion on them. So with dread filling their thoughts and with heavy heart the group slowly made their way to the headmaster's office; dragging their feet the whole way.

Once the quartet reached the office they all looked at each other not a single one wanting to do what they had to next. So with looks alone they all began to silently argue until a reluctant Neville reached out and knocked on the door leading to the headmaster's office. Having already passed the password guarded gargoyle where they spent a good half hour guessing a bunch of nonsense passwords even though all four of them already knew just what the password was.

As soon as Neville knocked a voice that sound like an old kind grandfather called out for them to come in. Hearing this voice caused everyone on the other side of the door to roll their eyes, the four knew that the manipulative old goat in the room was anything but the friendly grandfather figure he portrait himself to be.

But at the same time they knew they couldn't let on they knew this fact, less they wanted to kiss their memory, not to mention their freedom, good bye. So with the dread they were still feeling growing even stronger than ever the four entered the room; with Hermione being the one who opened the door.

As soon as Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were in the headmaster's office they knew immediately why they had been feeling such trepidation about being there. Because there standing beside the headmaster were not only the people the people they had been trying to avoid, but some of the last person they wanted to see as well.

There standing next the headmaster Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, the spineless Minister Fudge, one greasy potion master named Severus Snape, and two sneering Malfoy's named Draco and Lucius. One of which Hermione seriously wanted to punch again because of the way he was looking at her and the other girls in their group.

Seeing all of these people and the looks on their face, which they made no efforts to hide, each one of the quartet felt like running as fast as they could out of the office. Unfortunately something on their faces must have given this away because before they could move even an inch Dumbldore had spelled the door shut behind them. Seeing this everyone in the group that had freed Harry felt intensely nervous. Gathering up her courage, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that she was going to hear something she really didn't like, Hermione licked her lips slightly with nervousness before asking the old goat in front of her.

"Sir Can I ask what you want with all of us, and why is…." Here Hermione paused in what she was saying and decided to attempt to be a bit more polite in what she was saying until she knew more about what was going on.

"Why are there so many other people in the room besides you sir?" Hermione's questions caused the unpleasant looks the majority of the people in the office were wearing to deepen and caused everyone in the little group to feel an icy sinking sensation in the stomachs; already knowing they were going to despite the answer they got with every fiber of their being . This was proven right when in what he assumed to be a calming, sweet comforting tone, only to sound even more sickly sweet the Umbridge at her worst to the quartet, Dumbldore answered Hermione.

"We you see my children I have noticed all of you seem to be a bit lost. To keep to yourself and not put the effort in to things like you did before Potter's cruel betrayal. You probably are a bit jumping because that horrible boy has escape. So I have put my heads together with a couple of other to help you get back on the right track." This time it was Neville who spoke up nearly choking on the words as he did so.

"What do you mean by that!?" This seemed to be exactly what Dumbledore had been waiting for because he beamed at the four in front of him, eye twinkling to their max, as he joyfully told them.

"Why me, the Minister here, with some help from a couple of others, have gotten all of you in to marriage contracts. There is nothing like a bit of love, and having a new family, to take away the darkness of such a harsh betrayal." Eye wide in complete and utter horror the four didn't say anything until Luna, who had been silent up until, screamed just what else in the quartette was thinking; sounding startling coherent as she did.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Hearing their thoughts being screamed aloud by the quietest of their little family caused Neville, Hermione, and Ginny to snap out of their state of shock and let Dumbldore, as well as everyone else in the office, know just what they thought of his idea.

" THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU CAN MAKE ME MARRY ANYONE YOU MANIPULATIVE OLD GAOT FUCKER!" was what Neville screamed as he brought out his wand ready to curse the old fool in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL THERE IS NO WAY MY PARENTS WOULD AGREE TO ANYTHING YOU SAY ABOUT MARRY THEY BELIEVE IN FREEDONE OF CHOICE!" Hermione bellowed out her hair getting a frizzier as he temper got hotter.

"THERE IS NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM I AM GOING TO MARRY SOMEONE OF YOUR CHOICE, I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF MY MOM AGREED! I'LL BAT BUGGY ANYONE WHO TRIES AND THEN SOME!" Ginny yelled out as her hand twitched wildly as if she wished to do just as she had threatened.

Sadly none of these reactions seemed to have any effect on Dumbldore, though the same couldn't be said about the other in the room if Molly bright red face meant anything, because Dumbldore just calmly looked at the enraged teens in front of him. Before is a tone that spoke down to them and said he was disappointed at them all in one he stated.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Ganger, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Weasley, there is no need for language like that. You four should all be happy that you're getting married. This is a once and a life time experience, especially giving who you are being married too. As for not being able to make you marry, not that I should have to seeing as I said it was an honor, you will find that, with a little help from the Minister, that I quiet am able to do just that. After all I am the magical guardian of three of you. What with one of you having muggles as parents and the other two just had their guardians proven unfit to care for them leaving me to step in. As for the last one, Miss Weasely you'll find that despite what you think about not having to marry even with your Magical guardians saying you have to, you are quiet wrong about that; you will have to do as your guardian, your mother, wishes. Unless all four of you want to break the new law that was just put in place and end up in Azkaban. I'm sure you four will not be able to escape from there unlike Harry." After saying this Dumbldore smile got even bigger at the now completely murderous glaring teens in front of him, two of which were being held back from murdering the old goat, before continuing.

"Now as for who you four will be marrying I am sure you will be happy to know that they are all in this room with us. You Miss Weasely, after much consideration and talking with you mother, we have agreed that you will be marrying Mr. Draco Malfoy. We're doing this to show the world that all can be forgiven, and that love can heal anything, even a century old family feud." A choked sound could be heard from Ginny and she turned her murderous look to Draco as he looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. All the while Dumbldore continued to talk on ignoring the growing enraged aura of magic surrounding the quartet.

"As for You Miss. Ganger, my girl, you will be married to your first love, who adores you as much as you do him, a Mister Ronald Weasley. Ahh young love." As he said this and continued he ignored the sputtering that Hermione was doing as she all but choked on her anger. He also didn't seem to catch that Ron's look at Hermione was even worse than the one Draco was giving Ginny as he all but drooled.

"Miss Lovegood you're just as luck as young Miss Weasely and you will be family with her just like you always wanted. Seeing as young Draco's father has decided to take you hand and make you his wife, in place of his old one who tragically died no long after the war ended." Yet once more Dumbldore didn't seem to catch the reaction his statement gained as Luna went a deadly pale and swayed like she was about to pass out. While Lucius Malfoy had a cruel gleam in his eyes as he eyed Luna's swaying from; causing Neville to step in front of her as if to protect her. Though this didn't seem to protect him from Dumbldore's next words.

"Now Mr. Longbottom you marriage is going to show that love can overcome all obstacles, which is why I have agreed and gave you to Professor Severus Snape. I'm sure you two will have a very happy marriage to each other." This last bit was said with his eyes all but shining out of his head. A shine that disappeared all together when he got, and couldn't ignore, the reaction from Neville.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY AND UTTERTLY SENILE YOU MANIPULTAIVE GOAT FUCKING OLD MAN?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL MARRY THAT MAN! I'M NOT EVEN GAY AND EVEN IF I WAS I WOULD TOUCH THAT GREASY DEATH EATER WITH A FIFTY FOOT POLE!" Dumbldore hearing this and seeing the looks of complete agreement on the others face frowned and in a tone that bored no nonsense and said you better listen to me told the disagreeing teens.

"You four don't have a choice in the matter. I want you to go gather your thing and be prepared to leave. I'll give you thirty minutes. If you are not ready by then your spouses have my full permission to go and gather you up and drag you, kicking and screaming if they have to, to your new home. Where they will punish you as they see fit for wasting there valuable time. I would hurry and get my things if I were you. And Longbottom since Snape is going to be a teacher here once more, and you will be staying in his quarters, after he punishes you, which I assume he will be, I will be administering a punishment of my own for your words." This said Dumbldore waved his hand, unlocking his door, and gesturing the red faced teens out of his office. Once more presuming that he would be listened to.

Too bad, for him that is, he was wrong about that. Because the very second the foursome left his office they all looked at each other and without exchanging a single word made a plan for escape.

**A.n-Okay I added a new chapter and am working on my other stories as well hopefully they should have chapters added to them soon. But right now I need a little help I am looking for a certain story I am not sure if it is on this site or not but I think it is. I am looking for a story where Harry is raised by the Malfoy's and ends up falling in love with a Weasely despite the feud between the families. If you know what story this is please let me know because I didn't get to finish reading it and forgot to add it to my fav/alerts **


End file.
